A MWPP Valentine's Day
by Marauders Magelet
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up fast. What are James, Sirius, Remus and Peter up too? This was written for the April 05 Lazy MWPP Challenge.


**Chocolate, Roses, Jewelry, Picnics and Crushes**

By: Marauders Magelet

Summary: Valentines Day is coming up fast. What are James, Sirius, Remus and Peter up too? 

This was written for the April 05 Lazy MWPP Challenge, which is "Write a fic for the Moonthly Challenge that includes MWPP's perspectives on love and romance. It can be journal entries, letters, a conversation, or whatever you want, so long as they all express their opinions." 

**A/N: I have checked this story for eras, but I may have missed some. If you see any, please put it in your review. Thanks and enjoy!**

_January 14th_

"Sirius" James told the mirror. Sirius' face appeared. "We need to have a meeting tonight in the Room of Requirement" James told Sirius. 

"Okay, I will get Mooney and Wormtail, and meet you there at 9:00," Sirius said, and his face disappeared. 

He didn't ask what about thought James, going back to organizing the Potion ingredients. Thank goodness this is a timed detention, and not a "do this and then your done" detention. I would be here all night!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

9:00 pm came quickly and James was sent to bed. Instead of heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room he headed for the Room of Requirement. Once he got to the hallway he pacing up and down three times. The door appeared and he looked around the room Sirius, Remus and Peter were all there. 

"Prongs why is this room filled with couches and books on romance and "How to Understand Girls?" asked Sirius, looking sick. 

"Right, sorry about that" said James. James closed his eyes, thought really hard and more books were added to the room. These were entitled "Special Others" and "How to confront Your Crush." 

"That is not what I meant" said Sirius quickly looking at Remus. It seemed that Remus hadn't noticed, he was too involved in his Transfiguration textbook. Peter was looking at it too. 

"Ah hem," said James, finally gaining Remus and Peter's attention. 

"So James, why the emergency meeting?" asked Remus. 

"Yah, why?" asked Peter getting a Chocolate Frog out of his robe pocket. 

"Valentines Day is coming up" said James sitting down on one of the couches. 

"Yah, in a month" said Remus. "You have a whole month to decide what to get Lily." 

"That's not enough time! We also have to figure out what Wormtail is getting Angela, and what you and Padfoot are getting for your crushes" said James throwing his arms up. Both Remus and Sirius blushed. 

"No need for help Prongs!" said Sirius, and Remus nodded in agreement. 

"Well I am just getting Angela roses and chocolate and a piece of jewelry. Nice normal gifts" Peter piped up. "Why don't you get the same for Lily?" 

"Prongs doesn't do normal" said Sirius. "He does extraordinary!" Remus nodded. 

"How about a picnic?" Remus asked. "Out on the Quidditch pitch?" 

"You could have something there Mooney" said James as he jumped up. "Got to meet Lily, see you guys later." James ran out of the room. 

"Guess it is time to go to bed" said Remus. Sirius and Peter nodded and they all got up to leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

James' Journal

13 Days Till V-Day

It is all set up. I talked to the House Elves and told them exactly what I want for the picnic. Wine, strawberries, chocolate from Honeydukes and banana ice cream. Oh, and for the main meal fish and chips. All of Lily's favorite foods. I also have special roses I am growing for her. They change colors. I still can't believe she is mine, no that I am hers. Lily doesn't belong to anyone. Yet with everything I have done wrong she likes me. I don't just like her, I love her. Not in that hearts and fireworks kind of way. I love her as my soalmate. I don't think I could live without her, now that I have found her. That is what true love is. The love that you can't help expressing. The love that keeps you up at night, thinking of the other person. I hope that I never have to live without her. Never have to go a day without her. I am not the same person without her. With her I want to be the best I can be. That is why V-Day means so much more this year.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Remus' Journal

**9 Days Till I Tell Him**

**The closer it comes the more nervous I am. The year will come to a close and I won't tell Him if I don't have a date. A time to tell him. Romance, that's all Peter talks about. His ideas of romance are straight from magazines and adds in the Prophet. What I feel for Him is different then that. We have been friends for so long, and his personality is so close to mine. I'm a wolf and Him a dog. On the full moon all I want to do is hump him. That is why I thought it was just animal lust. But it's not that. When he sent Snape to the Shack, I wanted to forgive him. He cried in my arms, and I felt it. That shock of energy I always wanted to feel with girls. I felt I wanted to protect him. Protect Him from anyone ever trying to hurt Him. This feeling is why I wanted to kill Michael Jacobson when he dumped Him. I feel a love that goes way beyond sex. It's about acceptance. It's about territory. It is about Him willing to die for me, just as I am willing to die for Him. It's about animal instincts. That is why I have to tell Him. I will not be able to leave this place without knowing what He feels for me.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter's Journal

5 Days Till Sex

I am going to do it. Do you know how embarrassing it is to still be a virgin at 17? I am going to give Angela everything. Chocolate, flowers, jewelry and then she is going to have sex with me. We have been dating since Christmas; it's been long enough. That's what girls are for. They are for pleasure. Or boys if your Remus and Sirius. How boys can like boys is beyond me. Boys don't have enough holes for me. All that "romance" that James said is not "enough." He is never going to get Lily in bed. Or a broom closet, or the changing rooms. Not that James has ever said where he has done it. He never said who or when his first time was. I heard that from gossip central. Rachel Shlots. Anyway better do some sit-ups.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sirius' Journal

3 Days Till The End of My Normal Life....otherwise known as The Day HE Will Not Speak To Me Again.

I am sending Him an owl telling Him how I feel. Then he will never speak to me again. It doesn't matter. He has to know how I feel. I figure I can sleep as Padfoot under James's bed if He gets too upset. Or just can't stand the sight of me. Either way He will know why I haven't had a boyfriend in months.

_Febuary 14th_

"James get up! You're going to make us late for breakfast" wined Sirius. Sirius threw open the curtains to find a fully dressed James. Complete with a look of terror on his face. 

"What if Lily doesn't like what I have planed?" What if she dumps me?" James asked, getting slightly hysterical. 

"She likes you, she is not going to dump you over a bad present." 

James looked up, "You think today is a bad idea!" 

"Not that what you have planed today is a bad idea. It is very nice" continued Sirius. "Now will you please come downstairs?" James got up and followed Sirius down the stairs to the Common Room. 

There Remus and Peter were waiting. "Good you're here. Lets go eat" said Peter, as he finished a Pumpkin Pastry. Remus got up from the couch where he had been lying. The full moon was in two days, and he was so tired. With Peter leading the way, all four boys left the Common Room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Happy Valentines Day Lily" said James giving her a kiss, before sitting down to her right. "How are you?" 

"Happy Valentines Day to you too James. I'm doing fine" said Lily as she reached for a piece of toast. 

"No! Don't eat to much" said James, taking the toast from her hand. 

"Why not? I'm hungry" said Lily with a look of puzzlement on her face. 

"It's part of my gift to you. Just don't be full at 11:00 am please" said James putting his puppy dog eyes to work. 

"Oh, all right" said Lily. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Here come the owls Angela!" said Peter as he watched the owls come in. Peter was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Angela. They were almost done eating when the owls flew in. Three owls landed in front of Angila, while one landed in front of Peter. 

"Pete! You shouldn't have! Flowers, chocolate and a bracelet! How sweet" said Angela. "Open yours!"

Peter opened his box to find a pair of silk boxers with hearts blinking different colors on them. 

"I thought you could wear them tonight" said Angela blushing. 

"They are perfect for tonight. How does 8 o'clock sound?" said Peter looking very happy. 

"Perfect" said Angela leaning in for a kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Lets sit down here" said Remus to Sirius. "I don't want to be near James and Lily while they snog."

"Me neither" Sirius said, sitting down next to Remus. Sirius started to eat, but Remus just moved his food around. "Are you feeling okay Moony?" asked Sirius, looking concerned. 

"I'm just not hungry, maybe later," said Remus giving Sirius a small smile. The owls started coming in and Sirius stopped eating as a school owl landed in front of Remus. Remus looked puzzled as he opened the letter. His face changed from puzzlement, to surprise, to joy as he read it. Sirius' heart leapt. Remus folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. 

Remus turned to Sirius, and said "I feel the same way." Tears started to fall from Remus' eyes as Sirius leaned in and kissed him.

_Afternoon on Febuary 14th_

"James that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you" said Lily as the headed back to the castle from their picnic. 

"I'm so glad you liked it" said James blushing slightly. Lily stopped and pulled James to a stop too. 

"I love you" Lily said for the first time. 

"I love you too" said James and they kissed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I like you as my boyfriend" said Remus, as he and Sirius cuddled on a love seat in the Common Room.

"I like it too" said Sirius, his head in Remus' lap. "But I mostly like you." Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss Sirius on the lips. 

"How about we go back up to the dorm?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius jumped up. 

"Sure" Sirius said as he dragged Remus up the stairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter and Angela were in a little known room near the Hufflepuff Rooms in bed. Having just experienced sex for the first, second and third time they were tired. 

"I like sex" said Angela rolling on top of Peter. "Makes me feel hot." 

"You are hot, especially when you ride me like your horses" said Peter. 

"Want to go again?" asked Angela. 

"Of course" said Peter.

**~The End~**


End file.
